


Avada Kedavra

by WizardHallow



Series: Unforgivables? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: This is the third and last of the Unforgivables. I hope you all enjoyed them. Please let me know in the comments.I will be doing one more part of this series, it will be an explanation of the POV. And where I got my ideas.I hope you like it.~Erin





	Avada Kedavra

A burst of green light flew over her head.

Running through rubble shooting spells over her shoulder at her pursuers.

She dodges behind a broken down wall, only to find a particular red-head there also. 

More green flashes.

A look passed between the two teens.

The girl kisses him on the cheek, then they each run opposite the other.

 

The girl hears laughter of her friend. Then, nothing.

She knew she was as out of harms way as she could be.

She risks a glance back to her friend to see if he made it.

 

A heart-wrenching scream leaves her lips. 

A Death Eater's spell hit true. 

The red-head was gone. Laughter on his lips.

He was gone. 

Some one drags her back into the Great Hall. 

 

Hours later, she isn't talking.

A second red-head identical to the first, with tears in his eyes, pulls her into an embrace.

They both break down. 

"He loved you, you know?" The young man whispers through his tears.

"I know. I loved him too..." 

 

She never did get to tell him. But she knew that he already knew how she felt, cause he felt the same.

 

They may have won the war, but many friends, siblings, and loved ones payed the price. 

 

Love is ever present. All you have to do is look.

 

She found her love, he didn't have red hair, freckles, or a mischievous smirk. But he loved her, and she loved him. He knew of her past feelings yet knew she loved him just as much. They had a happy life, and every year on the battle's reunion they remembered loved ones, friends, and students they barely knew who sacrificed their life to protect their freedom. 

 

May you remember those who have fallen, and also those who survived. For Survivors are just as important as the fallen, whether they survived a war, an illness, or chose to live another day. We are all important. And we MUST remember that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and last of the Unforgivables. I hope you all enjoyed them. Please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I will be doing one more part of this series, it will be an explanation of the POV. And where I got my ideas.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> ~Erin


End file.
